The general linear motor is referred to as a linearly moving motor, of which the theory is the same as that of the induction motor. When an induction motor is energized with A.C. electrical current, its stator winding will generate a rotating field to drive the rotor rotating by magnetic induction.
Suppose that an induction motor is cut along its axial direction, and its stator windings are spreaded into a plane arrangement; as soon as the stator windings are energized, a linearly moving field will be generated, and the rotor will also be driven, by magnetic induction, to move linearly. This is the theory for the general linear motor.
Since the general linear motor has a larger body size, complicated structure, and a small starting power, it is not used popularly.
In using a general motor for a linearly moving belt, cam, or crank transmission through an axle, it is usually adapted to convey an article moving linearly; however, these are not the ideal means to do the job as result of its drawbacks of large body size, complicated structure, or greater friction co-efficient, and short conveying distance, etc.
Therefore, the present invention is hereby developed with a view to improve the aforesaid drawbacks, and to provide a device having simple structure, using either A.C. or D.C. electrical current, having greater starting power so as to be used for driving an electric-window curtain, window, or door, or any equipment in the industrial field involving linear movement.